The Jedi in the lab
by Wonderfull Dreams
Summary: Ahsoka, Lost and far away from home and her master crash lands on earth, only to be found by group of human who have no idea what to do. Can she get back to her friends or will they come to her?
1. Crash landing

"They said it was a UFO crash." Hodgins chided excitedly from the back seat.

"That's very unlikely" Bones retorted smartly from the front passenger seat. Angela who was being mushed between Hodgins and Sweets in the back seat spoke up.

"Well we did see something crash we might as well check it out." Booth who was driving agreed. "Thank you, Ang." She smiled with pride.

"I must also agree it's not like we have anything better to do that convention was a bust." Sweet also agreed. Brandon shrugged.

"Fine lets go check out the 'alien' but you do realize that is probable a small meteor, I read that they get them a lot around here, that's probably why no one else has come so look at it."

"Stop being a buzz kill, sweaty" Angela snorted

"What? I'm not being a buzz kill I am simply stating the fax."

Booth looked over a Brandon "Simply Bones, Ya?"

They all grind until Angela screamed, "Booth the breaks!" Booth looked out the windshield to see something crossing the street right in front of the car; he hit the brakes, making the car stop not 4 inches away from the unexpected road block.

"Did we hit it?" Sweats asked.

"Not but we came damn close." Booth said while getting out of the car to see what almost became road kill. Everyone else did the same.

"What is it?" Angela asked as she came closer so the thing in the road. What they didn't know was that thing was R2 D2. Everyone crowded around R2 trying to get a better look. R2 chimed is excitement.

"It's a robot" Hodgins stated in a state of shock. R2 beeped some more trying to get their attention but that didn't get the picture. "I've never seen anything like this ever. It's so advanced" Hodgins bent down to examine it. Everyone else did the same except for Brandon.

"Guys look at this" She ushered.

"We are" Sweats and Booth both said in unison.

"Not the robot but the direction the robot came from." She corrected as she walled off to the side of the road to get a closer view.

"It's smoke" Booth stated.

"Oh my god it must be aliens" Hodgins yelled as he ran to the crash site with the droid following close behind.

"Wait we don't know what's over there it could be dangerous." Bones yelled but it was too late he as out of sight.

"We have to follow him." Bones said as she ran off after him.

"No, Bones you don't know what's over there" Booth warned but ended up following her anyway. They all ran for a good half hour until they came apon a crashed fighter. They all took caution getting near it.

"No way" They all didn't dare to get closer Booth had his gut out ready to fire.

Brandon stepped a little closer, to Booths dismay "Easy Bones ya don't know what's over there"

She walked closer." I thing I see a hand" She walked right up to the side of it and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Hodgins asked loudly as he walked over to her.

"Its…It's an alien and its hurt. Help me get it out" Ever one came over to the fighter.

"Oh my god" Angela way beyond any other words.

"How are we going to get her out?" Sweats quickly questioned than looked back at R2 "Can you open it?" He asked. R2 beeped and went over to the side of the fighter to plug himself in. He took a few seconds but the hatch opened. Booth reached in and pulled it out and laid it down on the dirt.

"It's amazing, look at it, it almost looks human, well except for the tentacles. Angela pointed at her head.

"I think it's a girl" Bones said while looking her over.

"Now what?" Booth asked but before anyone could answer the alien started to stir.

Everyone froze as she opened her eyes slowly. "Wh..what? Happened"

Sweats was shocked "she speaks English?"

The girl fully came to. She jumped up and called her glowing swords to her hand. "Who are you? And where am I" she questioned.

Everyone was too shocked to answer but Bones. My Name is Temperance Brennan and these are my friends. As to where you are, you're on Earth. We found your crashed spaceship out here. This robot helped us fined you."

The Alien girl look confused "Robot, what's a robot?" Then she looked over at R2 "Oh you mean R2 he's a droid." She explained while putting away her lazar swords. "Thank you very much for helping me Sorry for scaring you" She apologized.

"This is amazing" Hodgens chided.

"What's amazing?" the alien questioned.

"You, sweaty." Angela explained.

"What about me?" She was getting confused.

"You're an alien" Booth blurted out.

The alien was getting annoyed, "So it's not like I'm the first off worlder that you've seen."

"Ya it is, you're the firths alien to have ever come here it's just humans on this planet we didn't even know if other life exists in the universe" Hodgins explained.

"What? That's imposable. So you're telling me you know nothing about the rest of the galaxy. Nothing at all. You don't even know it exists. She questioned

Everyone just stayed silent until the Alien started to fell dizzy. She almost fell over but Booth caught her. She was barely staying awake. She could barely see the people argue in front of her as her vision started to blur out.

"What wrong with her?" Booth asked

"She's really hurt we have to take her to the Jeffersonian I can treat her there."

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital"

"Ya like they would just treat an alien no questions asked."

"EVER ONE SHUT UP, WE ARE TAKING HER BACK TO THE LAB AND THAT'S FINAL. Everyone is gone for the holidays so it's fine we won't be bothered." Bones yelled, everyone became quite. Bones walked over to the Alien in Booths arms. She spoke quietly, "You're going to be fine, we'll help in any way we can but before you rest could you tell us your name?"

The Alien look up slowly at Bones And took a deep breath, "Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano." Then she passed out.


	2. Lifes a little crazy

The car pulled into the back of the Jeffersonian. No one thought twice about getting out. The car was quite cramped, seeing as it held 2 squints, 1 artist, 2 FBI agents an alien and 1 big bulky droid. Bones who had Ahsoka in her arms quickly ran inside the back door with Hodgins right behind her. The rest were about to follow when Angela turned back to face the droid that was still locked in the car.

"What about the robot?" she asked to no one unparticular. Booth stopped to look at Angela

"We'll get it later lets go" He motioned to the door. Angela just ignored him

"He looks so sad" she exclaimed as she heard R2 beep in displeasure about begging left behind.

"It's a robot it can't get sad, right Sweets?" he turned to Sweets for back up. Sweets just let out a sigh and walked over to the car.

"I don't know Booth it sounds pretty darn sad to me." Booth just let out a huff and rolled his eyes

"Fine get the tin can and let's go." Booth motioned to the door again. The two quickly went back to the car and opened the trunk to let the droid out. R2 leaped from the trunk onto the ground and beeped in excitement at it followed the three indoors.

"So cute", Angela squeaked.

"Ya adorable" Booth replied quickly as he closed the door behind him unaware of the security cameras that were eaves dropping on the hull thing.

WITH BONES AND HODGINS

Bones who still had Ahsoka in her arms made a bee line to the bone room and set the girl on the metal table. Hodgins came into the room with some medical supplies. He set them all down on the tray table next to the metal bed. Bones picked up some rubbing alcohol while Hodgins grabbed the gauss. They both turned around to start to work on Ahsoka when they both froze. They just stared at her a loss of what they were supposed to do.

"To tell you the truth Hodgins, I'm scare. I've never been in a situation where I don't have a single clue what's going on or what I'm supposed to do. And now I'm in that situation and I find that I don't like it." Bones sighed as she came closer to Ahsoka. "For example her white and blue head tails. They could be sensitive I could be hurting her just be touching them and…..and what about the rubbing Alcohol. Her kind could be allergic to it. There are so many things we need to take into account here." With that Bones turned around to put the alcohol back on the table. Hodgins stayed silent and closed his eyes as he tried to think over there options.

"That's an awful lot of worry for just cleaning up some scrapes" The Two human looked straight at Ahsoka. "Ms. Brennan I must say, you are right my head tails are very sensitive and I thank you for the caution but we Togrutas have very similar body structures to humans from the neck down, of course, So there is no need to worry. And I won't die if you use alcohol but I must say it's very low tech, just use Bacta and I'll be right as rain." The human both looked at each other then looked back at Ahsoka.

"What's Bacta?" they asked in unison. Ahsoka's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You people don't have Bacta. What? You live under a rock or something? I've been on planets with species far less intelligent that human and even they have it." She would have gone on longer if it wasn't for the pain in her stomach. Ahsoka gasped, "Ok maybe getting exited wasn't the best idea ever but come on who doesn't know about Bacta. I mean really people, come on", she grunted out as she landed back on the table with the help of the two squints.

"I'm sorry but we just don't know what you're talking about." Hodgins argued. Ahsoka just wined,

"Fine, time for healer lesson number one. First I need R2. He has some bacta with him just in case master or I get hurt. Where is he?" Just then the three stranglers walked in with the blue in white droid hot on their trail. R2 rolled up to Ahsoka and started beeping at Ahsoka.

"What" Ahsoka exclaimed she looked up at Booth. "Did you really want to leave him in the speeder all by himself?"

Sweets quietly questioned, "Speeder?" while Booth looked a little shocked. "How did you know?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Because he tolled me, wow you people need to get out more"

Angela looked skeptical, "But all he did was whistle and beep." Ahsoka who was far passed irritated just sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat.

"That's how he talks. You have to learn his Morris code if you want to know what he is saying but enough about that." She took a deep breath and pointed to the door. "If you are male will you please leave at once." She annoyed a bit loudly.

"Wait. Why do we have to leave?" Sweet wined. Too which Ahsoka replied,

"Because momma needs to strip to clean her wounds…momma being me." It took the human males a few seconds to put two and two together but when they did they were out of there leaving the girls giggling.

"Men" they all snickered.

Ahsoka looked at R2, "Hey buddy can you hand me all the Bacta you have." R2 wined worriedly.

"He seems really worried about you." Bones observed. Ahsoka chuckled lightly.

"No need to worry bud just a few scrapes promise but the bacta would help a lot." R2 rocked back and forth excitedly as one of the slits opened up and a little arm that held a pouch of goo extended out to Ahsoka's hand. She grabbed the bag, "Thanks bud."

"Wow he loves you." Angela smiled.

"Well ya, technically he doesn't belong to me. He belongs to my master but he likes to leave R2 with me at all times to make sure I don't get in trouble and man, am I glad I have him now." Ahsoka breathed out in relief. Ahsoka started to take of her top so that Bones could put on the Bacta. Angela looked spectacle again.

"This master of yours does he own you." Angela asked causing Ahsoka to choke on her own spit.

"No one owns me. He is my master because I am his Patawan."

"Patawan?", Bones questioned.

"Yes, Patawan. It means apprentice." Ahsoka answered.

"Oh. Then why are you his Patawan?" Bones asked again. Ahsoka smirked and looked up with a faraway look in her eyes,

"Why else, to become a Jedi."


	3. The panic in the crowd

I was scared. Ya, the hero with no fear, was scared. So get over it you weak minded fan girls. Because she's gone. No, she didn't leave, like fly away or anything, but gone, not there, out of site, gone. As in, there one moment and then you blink and she's….. well….. gone. Bleeped out of space right in front of me. So ya, I was scared. So was Obi-wan, who happened to be in a fight right next to mine at the time of the disappearance, and all the clones who heard of what happened to their beloved, caring commander. So basically, that's us at the moment. Just a group of freaked out guys in the war room on the Resolute trying to figure out what the fuck happened to a very much lost Ahsoka Tano.

Obi-wan stoked his beard, "I've sent a message to the council explaining what's happened or what we know at least."

"Maybe her hyper drive malfunctioned?" Rex questioned.

"No, our fighters would have picked up on it." Echo denied. Everyone just kind of shrugged. I was being very quiet as I zoned out

How could I have let this happen? No it can't be she can't be gone but she is. Master Yoda then pops up on the holo projector. I step forward to listen to what he had to say.

"Grave news about Patawan Tano this is. Strange and shrouded in darkness but not the first time this has happened." He informed. Everyone as well as I shot up closer to the projected yoda.

"This has happened before!" I asked in a loud voice that got I glare from Obi-wan

"Yes reports from many many years ago we have. Same phenomenon as the one they describe."

"What else did it say" Obi-wan asked before me.

Yoda gave a small smile. "A way there is but for it to work you will need to fine a sister portal to go were Ahsoka has ended up and bring her back."

"And exactly where has she ended up?" Rex asked

"Pocket universe." Yoda simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing on the univers. Then force bless her soul Master Ti popped up next to Yoda.

"Alloy me to explain" So she went on and on and we all listened for hours on end hoping that we could reach Ahsoka.


	4. Explinations

Ahsokas injuries were cleaned and bandaged. Now she was standing in front of a group of many strange human as she had a six way staring match with all of them at once.

"So you're an alien." Hodgins stated still trying to get over it.

"No, I'm not, aliens, is an in proper term" Ahsoka huffed now glaring at the man.

"So what are Jedi?" Angela asked.

Ahsoka seemed to brighten up tremendously. "Jedi are the peace keepers of the galactic republic. We use the force as our guide on a daily bases. It is our job to help"

Bones eye brow rose. "What's the force?"

"The force is an energy source that binds everything together. If you are trained to be a jedi then you are taught how to control it and how to listen to it."

"So it's a religion?" Bones asked skeptically "Because I don't believe in God."

"Who's God" Ahsoka questioned making Booth have a minny heart attack were he stood.

It was then Booths time to shine. "God is the holly man who made earth and all life on it. He watches over us and decides if you go to heaven or hell when we die"

"Ya well I know enough about what's going on here to know,… that's not true. There is no god no deity there is only the force. So yes Ms. Brennon it is a religion but one that is backed up with science and has physical evidence."

"What evidence?" Sweets questioned.

Ahsoka smiles, "Like this." That she lifted her hand in the air and booth lifted off the ground. "This is just basic levitation I can do other things." She gently placed Booth down but everyone was just too shocked to move or close their mouths.

Hodgins shuddered, "That was incredible you have to teach me this."

Ahsoka chucked, "Only force sensitives can use the force and I'm sorry Mr. Hodgins but you aren't one but even if you were you are far, far too old to begin training. That oldest you can be is 5 years old."

"Wow that's young. Your parents must be proud." Sweets complimented

Ahsoka put on a small smile, "I wouldn't know" she mumbled sadly but then yawned. "Story times over folks."

Bones eyes widened. "You have no were to go! You're coming to stay with us. No problem we have an extra room anyways."

Ahsoka blinked, "No I would hate to be a bother. I can take care of myself but thank you."

"No Ahsoka you don't understand if they catch you then only God…..or Force knows what's going to happen to you. The government is strange and easily spooked. They will lock you up and do experiments on you without a second thought. So please go with Bones." Hodgins pleaded.

Ahsoka took I deep breath And sighed, "Alright…Alright I'll go with Ms. Brennon." Everyone smiled in relief.

Not much time pasted but everyone was already heading home. Ahsoka was saying good bye to Angela and Hodgins while Bones was getting stuff from her office. Which left Sweet and Booth just waiting.

"This has been one hell of a day." Sweets sighed

"No kidding but Sweets didn't you notice the way she talked." Booth asked

"No not really. Why?" He questioned

"Well I've been part of the military long enough to know what talking to a soldier sounds like and well she sounded not too far off."

"Booth she's only sixteen she couldn't possibly be in the military plus she's a Jedi, peace keeper."

But she was. And she has been since she was 12 years old. But they don't know that. Well, not yet at least.


End file.
